Beautiful Silence
by dchelle94
Summary: Bella Swan is hiding a terrible secret. After she stops speaking, her mother is overwhelmed with her depression and sends her to live with her father in Forks, Washington. There, Bella finds herself falling for a boy named Edward, trusting him and letting him in. But, when Bella's nightmare comes knocking at her door, she must fight for the life she worked so hard for.
1. Chapter 1

Bella

The shrill beeping of my alarm woke me from a dead sleep. The light streamed through the mesh curtains that hung over the window, reminding me that I wasn't in Arizona anymore. I sat up and threw the blankets off of me and brushed my hair away from my face before moving off down the hall to the bathroom.

The shower was hot, washing away all of the unpurified filth built up on me since my last shower. I scrubbed until I was clean and hopped out. By this time, Charlie was up. I could hear the gentle roar of the coffee maker and the shuffling of the morning paper as I moved back down to my bedroom to get dressed.

Today is my first day at Forks High School and I can't wait for the day to be over. My first day's wardrobe was dark wash jeans, a black tank top and a dark green V-neck sweater. I head quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie sits, sipping his black coffee.

"Morning," he says, not looking up from the sports section.

"Mhmm," I reply as I pull on my black converse and lace them.

"You excited for your first day?" It was nice to know that Charlie cared enough to try and make conversation, but we both knew that it was useless. My dad and I haven't really been close. Up until last week when I moved to Forks, I hadn't seen him since my thirteenth birthday.

After I stopped talking, Mom didn't know what else to do with me other than to ship me off here to Charlie's thinking that my sudden silence was some rebellion from not having a father present in my life. It was a stupid rationalization, really, but I was seventeen and had no choice.

Instead of answering Charlie, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to my rusty '53 Chevy. The engine groaned in protest as I pulled out of the drive and headed down the road to the high school.

I used to spend every summer here as a kid and have the layout of the town memorized. I drive down past the old general store, take a left at the stop light and keep going over the railroad tracks. It isn't long before the school comes into view.

My truck batters into the parking lot and I pull into the first empty space I see. Students scatter the junior parking lot, laughing and talking. Already, I know that I'm out of place here. I shut my truck off and slam the door behind me. A group of students lean against a nice Toyota in front of me and snicker.

"Nice truck," one of the guys say.

I don't reply, instead I scurry up to the school, keeping my eyes on my feet as I walk. I navigate my way down the halls and toward the office to get my semester's schedule.

The older woman behind the desk and smiles at me as I walk through the doors.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked. I shifted my weight uncomfortably and nodded. "Here you go, hun." The woman handed me my schedule and I tried my best to muster a gracious smile.

People bumped into me as I walked against traffic to try and find my first class. By the time I do find it, I'm seven minutes late and I get my first demerit.

_Note to self: Stay away from the gym teacher. _

As I open the door to my Biology class, every eye in the room shifts to me. I dart my eyes quickly away from their gazes and hand my schedule to my teacher. Heat rises up my spine and closes around my windpipe as I feel everyone's retinas bore into the side of my head.

"Ah, class, this is Isabella Swan," he said as he handed my schedule back. "Isabella, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen." He gestured to a reddish-brown haired boy sitting at the lab table in the front. I nodded in acknowledgement and went to sit next to the boy.

I sat uncomfortably in my seat and pulled out my notebook, not taking my eyes off of it. I could feel eyes on me as I scribbled on the pages. We're studying Mitosis. This should be simple. We studied that last year back in Arizona.

"I'm going to give each of you slides and in your lab books, write down which stage of Mitosis you have," said our teacher as he began passing out the slides.

The boy beside be pulled the microscope to the middle of the table and fixed the first slide.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Edward Cullen, welcome to Forks," My body tensed at the sound of his voice and I looked stiffly over to him. He smirked and looked into the scope.

"Prophase," he said as he slid the microscope over to me. "See what you think."

I broke his gaze and looked for myself. He was right. I looked shyly back to him and nodded.

"So, what brings you here to Forks, Isabella?" he asked as he fixed the next slide.

Is he actually talking to me? Why? Why can't he just be normal and ignore me like everyone else? When I don't reply, he doesn't pry.

"Anaphase," he said. Again, he pushed the microscope to me to get my opinion and again, he was right. I nodded and pushed the scope back to him. He smirked and wrote the analysis down in his lab book.

I couldn't help but notice his gorgeous topaz eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. His gaze was so warm and inviting, I couldn't help but get lost in the shades of brown and gold. His hair was choffed perfectly into reddish-brown waves on his head and his perfectly chiseled arms flexed from under his light grey V-neck.

"Metaphase," he said, snapping me out of my daze. As usual he was right and I nodded back at him.

The bell signaled for the end of the period and everyone stood up to gather their books.

"It was great to meet you, Isabella," he said with a smile. I mustered a smile back and scurried out of there as fast as I could.

What happened back there? How could I let myself get so caught up in him? I'm such an idiot. I can't let that happen again. Don't be stupid, Bella.

My next few classes are as follows:

2nd period English III AP

3rd period French II

4th period World History AP

Finally, lunch comes and I know that signals that this nightmare is almost over. Eating isn't an option, so I sit by myself at a table in the corner and pull out my tattered copy of _Anna Karenina. _I am lost in the pages and nearly jump out of my skin when the chair beside of me scrapes the floor. I look up to see that Edward kid sitting down beside of me.

"Hi," he says with a smile as he starts to munch on his pizza.

I know I look like an idiot just sitting here gaping at him, but I can't help it. I can't believe he is sitting here right now. I look around the cafeteria to make sure that every other seat was taken and that he had no choice but to sit here. No, I count at least thirteen free seats.

I look back at him, shocked. I watch him as he inhales his pizza and he catches my gaze. I quickly look away, hoping that he didn't notice me staring at him. I feel the rush of heat flood my cheeks and I stick my nose back into my book.

"Tolstoy? You read Tolstoy?" he asked almost shocked. I nodded quietly, not looking up from my book. "Wow, it's not every day you find someone who still reads classic literature."

I peeked up from my book at him and his topaz eyes caught mine. Heat rushed through my whole body and I knew that I needed to get out of here.

"Hey, Edward!" a bubbly voice came from behind him. I looked up to see a short dark haired girl standing there smiling.

"Oh, hey Alice," Edward replied with a smile. "Alice, this is Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is my sister Alice."

"Hi!" she said quirkily with a smile. I nodded to her in acknowledgement and gathered my things.

"Isabella, you don't have to leave," Edward said as he gently grabbed my arm.

A surge of electricity ran through my nerves at his touch and my heart raced, I was certain that everyone in the cafeteria could hear. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. Edward, I think, saw them and released my arm, a look of concern draped over his face.

"Bella," I spat as I turned quickly and raced out of the cafeteria.

_Good going, Bella. He thinks you're a freak. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Charlie's cruiser isn't in the driveway when I pull in. He'll probably be late tonight. I unlock the door and throw myself onto the couch. I've never been so happy in all of my life to be in this house.

I know that I have homework to do, but it's so hard to keep my eyes open. I decide to head upstairs and snuggle under my covers. The house is eerily quiet and I can hear my heart thumping in my ears.

Memories begin to invade my mind, but I push them away. I can't think about it. It was ugly, but it's over now and I can't think about it. I won't think about it. This isn't Arizona anymore, just by looking out the window, I can see that.

It isn't long before sleep takes over and the nightmares begin.

I wake up in a panic, sweat sticking my hair to my cheeks. My room is dark and I can hear the gentle hum of the television floating up the stairs. I throw the covers off of me and head down the hall to the bathroom. The smell of pizza and beer slaps me in the face and I can barely hear Charlie's snores.

I quickly splash some water on my face and head back to my room. I press the home button on my phone to check the time. _3:48 a.m. _There isn't any use in trying to go back to sleep so I pull out _Anna Karenina _and read.

The sun was just beginning to rise when I finished my book. After my morning shower, I dressed and went downstairs. Charlie was still passed out on the couch when I moved into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. I cleaned up the kitchen and finished breakfast just as Charlie came in.

"Oh, thanks Bells," he said.

I nodded and headed out the door to my truck. I drove to school on auto pilot and pulled in just before first bell. The cold air hit me like a kick in the lungs as I got out and started up to the door.

I didn't see the ice before I slipped. My legs went out from under me and suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist before I could fall.

"Careful, there," a recognizable voice warned. I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me. I quickly stepped away and smiled thankfully at him.

"Since we're both headed in the same direction, would you like to walk together?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded in reply and we began up to the school together. We walked in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"So, Bella, right?" I smiled and nodded, happy that he isn't calling me Isabella anymore. "I like that. Isabella seems like too much of a formality."

We get to class just before the final bell rings. The rest of the class is taking a test today, but I am excused from it, seeing as how yesterday was my first day. I decide to take out my sketch pad and draw while I was sitting there doing nothing.

When I draw, I go to this place. In this place, my body is taken over by some unseen force and the picture just forms from under the pencil. I never know what I am drawing until it's already done. This is where my deepest thoughts come to life, where I am the most vulnerable.

The picture is coming more clear under the shades of black and grey. A little girl in a white gown stares at me from the page. Her grey eyes are pleading and sorrowful. Just looking at her makes tears fill my eyes. Before I can stop my hand, it sketches a hand reaching for her through the shadows. Fear rises up in me as I look at the sketch and my stomach bubbles with toxic waste.

I can feel eyes on me and I look over to see Edward staring at my drawing. I quickly tear out the page and crumple it up before the bell saved me from the questions. I stand and gather my books and hurry out of the classroom, tossing the paper in the garbage can on my way.

I have got to be more careful about what I draw. That drawing held way too much, and knowing that Edward saw it sent a paralyzing fear through me. I shuddered and pushed the thought away as I headed to English.

When lunch came around, I considered skipping and sitting in the library to escape Edward. I was sure that he would question me about my drawing. I knew it was useless, he insists on talking to me for some reason, so I head down the hall to the cafeteria. The lunchroom is full of teenagers, stuffing their faces and spitting food as they laugh and talk to one another.

I clutch my French book tight to my chest and head across the cafeteria to my corner table. As I try to make my way around a tall jock, a pile of spaghetti sauce slaps me in the face. Every eye in the room turned in my direction. The silence was deafening and I could hear my heart thumping in my ears.

The cafeteria erupted into laughter as the tears welled up in my eyes. My throat closed and my head began to throb. Everything in my mind screamed at me to bolt for the door, but my legs wouldn't obey.

"Bella?" I heard a distant voice ask. My head felt like it was underwater and all I could see were mocking faces.

"Bella? Are you okay?" the voice asked again as I was pulled to face it. Edward looked down at me with concern. I couldn't get myself to answer him. Edward said something that I couldn't understand, before he led me out of the cafeteria.

"Sit right here while I get something to clean you up," he said as he sat me on the bench in the hall. When he returned, he began to clean up my face with a wet paper towel.

"What happened back there?" he asked with concern.

"I-I don't know," I replied. Wait, did I just talk to him? Shut up, Bella. I have to get out of here. I have to go home.

I pushed Edward's hand away from me and stood to my feet.

"Bella, wait. Please," Edward pleaded, but I was gone before he had the chance to say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

Three days. It's been three days since Bella ran out of the school in tears and I haven't seen her since. I wondered if she was alright.

'_Maybe you should go and check on her,' _I told myself. I couldn't tell if this idea came from the part of me that genuinely cared for Bella or the part that simply wanted to see her again.

I sat with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper at lunch and quietly wondered to myself about Bella. Was she alright? Why was she so quiet? Is she in some kind of trouble at home? Surely not, I've known Chief Swan for years. He talks so fondly of Bella, he'd never hurt her.

"Earth to Edward," Alice mocked as she snapped her fingers in my face. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," I replied hesitantly.

"It's something, you are never this quiet. What's bugging you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just worried about Bella. She hasn't been to school in three days. She was really upset on Tuesday when she left."

"She seems sweet, I like her," Alice said as she munched on a carrot.

I liked her too, but I couldn't tell Alice that. She would no doubt try and get us together. Bella doesn't seem like the relationship type. I've tried dating before, but it never worked out in the end.

"You should invite her over for dinner tomorrow night," suggested Alice.

That seemed like a nice idea, but I don't think she would go for it. I'd only known the girl for a couple of days.

"I think I'm going to go and check on her today after school, just to make sure she's okay," I said as the bell rang.

I gathered my things and moved off to class. As the day went on, I couldn't get Bella Swan out of my mind. It seemed as though I couldn't focus on anything else. I pictured the beautiful way that her hair flowed in a waterfall of brown curls down her back. I saw the way that her lips curled up into a hesitant smile when she was nervous. I admired the way that her dark brown eyes glinted in surprise when I spoke to her for the first time.

When the day ended, I couldn't speed out of the parking lot fast enough. My Volvo's engine revved, showing my eagerness. I knew my way to Chief Swan's house, as I had driven by there on my way to school every day for years.

Bella's rusty old truck sat in the driveway as I pulled up to the Swan residence. The house was dark and quiet. I saw the curtain move slightly as I got out of my car and headed up to the door. I tried my best to knock with confidence, but my nerves betrayed me.

The tumblers rotated as Bella unlocked the door from the other side. She opened the door and emerged slowly.

"Hello," I said cautiously. "I've noticed that you haven't been in school and you seemed pretty upset when you left the other day. I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

Bella stared at me with the same shock that covered her face the first day we'd met. I smiled warmly at her in hopes to make her feel more comfortable. She held my gaze for several minutes before I broke the silence.

"So, are you okay?"

Bella nodded and shot me a nervous smile. I smiled in return and brushed my hair back.

_Smooth, Edward. Real cool. _

"So, listen. I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with my family and me tomorrow night," saying it more as a question than a statement.

Bella seemed a little taken back by my invitation.

"If you don't want to, I completely understand," I said, hoping I didn't scare her by being too forward.

Bella stared for a moment, seemingly petrified by the conversation. I stood quietly, waiting for her reply. After a while, she gave a cautious nod in acceptance which took me by surprise.

"Oh," I said, a little too shocked. "Great, well, I'll pick you up at six?"

She nodded in reply and smiled.

Her smile completely took my breath.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella gave me a quiet wave goodbye and shut the door. I noticed how quickly I heard the lock turn and I headed back to my car.

"She said yes?!" Alice squealed. "Oh my goodness, this is fantastic! Emmett and Rosalie are coming up too. We'll just make it a giant dinner party!"

Great. Alice goes a little overboard when it comes to parties. She loves to plan and host, there is no such thing as a small party in this house.

"Alice, she's shy. Don't overwhelm her by making this extravagant," I begged.

"What are you talking about? I never go overboard!" said Alice as she skipped off to plan.

Tomorrow was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella

I stared hatefully at the ugly girl in the mirror. I hated everything about her. I sighed and turned away before I could disappoint myself anymore.

I look over to the clock. _5:23. _Edward will be here soon. I argued against myself on what to wear. Should I dress up? Should I just be my casual self? Why do I care so much? I decide on a black cocktail dress with a lace bodice and my converse.

'_You look like an idiot,'_ the voice in my head screamed. I quietly shook it off and headed down the stairs before I had time to change.

"Where did you say you were going again?" asked Charlie as he gaped.

I looked at him with annoyance as knock at the door boomed through the house. I calmed myself down before I opened the door. My heart sank down into my stomach when I saw Edward standing there. Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down, his casual looking self.

My breath caught in my throat as I started to slam the door in his face. He seemed to be expecting it and caught the door before I could shut it.

"No, Bella. You look great," he said, trying to reassure my choice of attire. I sighed and let him in to meet Charlie.

"Hello Chief Swan, I am Edward Cullen," said Edward as he shook Charlie's hand firmly. Charlie seemed hesitant of Edward and he looked to find answers in my face. I shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Cullen? Dr. Cullen's boy?" said Charlie smugly.

"Yes sir," said Edward with a smile. "Bella is just coming over to my house for dinner with my family and me. When would you like her home?"

By the look on his face, I could tell that Charlie didn't like the idea of Edward taking me too his house. Come to think of it, I'm not sure how I liked the idea of it either. Suddenly, my heart began to race.

"I would like it if she were home by nine," said Charlie finally, not taking his eyes off of Edward for a moment. I'm guessing this was Charlie's attempt at trying to be firm.

Edward smiled, nodded and then looked to me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded nervously and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door with Edward following closely behind.

"You really look great," said Edward as we drove.

I shifted uncomfortably and tugged at the dress.

"I don't think that you father likes me very much." I smiled and looked over to him. He chuckled lightly and turned his attention back on the road.

My mind raced. What if his family didn't like me? Would they expect me to talk to them? What would I say? Would I say anything? Could I say anything? Once again, I didn't know why I cared so much. It's not like I ever had a chance with someone like Edward Cullen. Then again, it's not like he would ever want to be with someone like me.

As we pulled into the drive, I suddenly felt more intimidated than ever before. The house was like nothing I'd ever seen before. I wanted to turn and run and never look back. The gorgeous double French doors bored into me, making heat rise up my spine.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward came around and opened up my door.

"Everything will be fine, Bella," he said as he held out his hand. Thoughts raced through my mind, but I knew I couldn't think about that. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and headed up to the house by Edward's side.

Everything in my body screamed at me to grab his hand and never let go, but I knew that I couldn't. I had to keep it together.

As the door opened, the first thing I noticed was the gorgeous grand staircase that looked like it came straight out of a Jane Austen novel. The house smelled of fresh lavender and vanilla. It had a homey feel that my house didn't have.

"Bella!" screamed Alice as she came over and wrapped me in an ecstatic hug. I wasn't expecting a hug and tried to snap back, but Alice held me tight.

"I'm so happy that you came! This is going to be so much fun," she said as she took my hand and dragged me into the kitchen. I looked back at Edward and gave him a look of desperation. He laughed under his breath and followed.

"Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella Swan," said Alice as she introduced me to them.

Esme was beautiful. Her caramel hair fell in soft waves around her face and her warm chocolate eyes sparkled.

"Hello, Bella. It's so nice to meet you finally," said Esme as she wrapped me in a warm embrace. She was warm and I felt so comfortable in her arms. Wait, finally? What did she mean by that? Has Edward been talking about me?

Esme released me and I sent her a warm, thankful smile.

Carlisle was a tall man. His features were strong, but his face has this kind softness about it that made me feel safe. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and extended his hand in greeting. I shook his hand without hesitation, and he gave me a kind smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Swan," he said. I shuddered. Miss Swan was so formal. No, Bella, please.

Alice grasped my shoulders and turned me to face a slender blonde woman. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her blonde hair fell in curls all the way down to her waist. Her lips were lined in red and her green eyes seemed as if they shot straight through me.

"Bella, this is Rosalie. Emmett's fiancé," said Alice.

Rosalie didn't hug me or shake my hand. Instead she stared at me with a look of distain and a look of compassion all in one. It made me uncomfortable.

"And this is our brother Emmett." As I turned to face Emmett, I nearly peed my pants seeing how huge he was. I took a few steps back and my body connected with Edward.

Emmett seemed amused by my reaction and held out his hand in greeting. Emmett was a jolly soul, with a build that could tear me apart in a second.

I shook his hand weakly and gave a nervous smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," Emmett said with a smile.

"And this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale," said Alice as she introduced me to a slender, brownish blonde haired boy. Jasper was quiet, like me. He held out his hand and I shook it without either of us exchanging a word.

Dinner was wonderful. How did they know that I liked Italian? No one tried to push me into conversation more than a yes or no question. The Cullen's were so wonderful and sweet. I felt so at home with them.

When dinner was done, Edward and I went up to his room. My nerves took over as we entered his room. I calmed down a bit when Edward left the door open.

"Do you like music?" he asked as he walked over to his extensive music collection.

I smiled and nodded. He returned the smile and put a disc in the stereo. I knew the melody as soon as it began.

"Clair De Lune," I whispered with a smile.

Edward's head shot up in surprise. And I drew a sharp breath. What am I doing?

"You know Debussy?"

I nodded and Edward grinned. What was that look for?

Edward walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Electricity surged through me, but I couldn't draw back.

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me toward him and began waltzing me around the room. My head whirled as I stared up into his topaz eyes.

"You're a wonderful dancer," he said.

Liar.

Suddenly, we stopped. Edward gazed longingly into my eyes. I could feel myself begin to tremble and I hoped Edward wouldn't notice. Is he going to kiss me? He brushed the hair away from my face and my knees betrayed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

"Here, sit down," said Edward as he helped me over to his bed.

My head whirled and my vision blurred. What just happened?

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, trying to get me to focus. I could see the worry on his face. Why did he care so much?

"I-I'm sorry," I croaked. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Edward came down on his knees to look me in the eye.

"No, no," he said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward. Bella, I'm sorry."

Compassion swept over his face. I couldn't believe that I was here. Had I completely lost my mind? I wanted to kick myself for putting myself here and making a fool of myself.

"Your family is wonderful," I said quietly. _Shut up, Bella! What are you doing?_

"They can be when they want to be," he replied with a smile. "I think that's the most you've spoken to me since we've met."

Heat rushed into my cheeks and I turned away from him.

"You're beautiful."

My heart began to pound and I couldn't hold the memory back.

_'What am I doing here," I asked myself in my head. 'I don't even like parties."_

_ I had no idea where Rachel, Ivy and Nicole had run off to and I didn't know anyone here. This was a high school party and I had only just graduated the eighth grade a few days ago. I grasped my red party cup in my hand as I watched the upperclassmen bump and grind on each other. It really was disgusting. _

_ "Hey," I heard someone say as I was wheeled around to face them. _

_ I stared into the face of Andy Evans. He was a grade ahead of me and the absolute most gorgeous guy at Washington High School. _

_ "You can't stand here, you know?" he said. _

_ "Oh, I-I didn't-"_

_ "Alone." He smiled. "You're just too pretty." _

_ Heat rushed to my cheeks as I smiled and turned from him. _

_ 'Good job, Bella. Way to make a fool of yourself in front of him…' I screamed in my head. _

_ "Wanna dance?" he asked. _

_ "Sure," I replied as he took my hand and pulled me onto the floor. _

_ I could feel the rain drops falling as he wrapped his arms around my waist, but somehow I didn't care. I was dancing with Andy Evans and I felt like I could fly. Once Andy realized that I had two left feet, he scooped me up and twirled me around like something straight out of a romance novel. By this time, it had started pouring. As everyone started running inside, Andy and I were having the time of our lives, splashing each other and laughing. _

_ Suddenly, there it was, Andy's lips on mine and my arms clutched tightly around his shoulders trying to keep my knees from giving way from under me. I had never felt more alive in my entire life. _

_ Where was Rachel? She had to see this! _

_ Andy pulled away from me and traced my jaw with his thumb. _

_ "You're beautiful." _

Chills crept up my spine as I was pulled out of the memory and I wrapped my arms around my shaking body. I could feel the tears starting behind my eyes and my throat began to burn.

"Bella?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. Realizing where I was, I choked back tears and looked at Edward's worried face. "Are you alright?"

Somehow, without the cooperation of my brain, my feet jumped up and bolted out the door. Through the hall and down the stairs, I flew.

"Bella! Wait!" I could hear Edward call behind me.

I bolted passed the confused faces of the Cullen family and out the front door.

"Bella?" I heard Esme call after me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

The sky was dark and the cold air bit into me as I ran. I could feel a stitch forming in my side, but I pushed harder. My lungs felt like they were shrinking in the icy air and I couldn't draw in the air that I needed.

My lungs burned and my legs wobbled with exhaustion. Suddenly a searing pain ripped through my left leg and I let out a shriek before I hit the ground. Bile rose up in my throat before I vomited all over the ground. Is that blood? My head whirled and a black fog cloaked my eyes. It took every ounce of strength that I had left to roll onto my back before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella

I could hear voices whispering in the darkness. My head pounded as I tried to force myself to come back to consciousness. My vision blurred in and out of focus and I could see the outline of Charlie and two others. I groaned at the pain in my leg and Charlie came rushing to my side.

"Bella, oh baby. I was so worried," he exclaimed as he kissed my forehead.

'_What happened to me?' _I asked in my head.

"You fell and hurt your leg on the way home the other night. You're in the hospital," Charlie said, seeming to read my mind.

"Bella," said Dr. Cullen with a warm smile. "Have you been experiencing any stomach pain or weight loss recently?"

I thought for a moment and nodded back at him, remembering that I had recently lost seven pounds out of nowhere.

"Have you been vomiting blood?" he asked.

Again, I nodded.

"Bella, you have a stomach ulcer. Stomach ulcers are not anything to be concerned about, with proper treatment. Now, yours is a bit advanced, it is still treatable, but you have to seek medical attention if it flares up again. Ulcer's don't just go away on their own."

"Bella, sweetie, why didn't you tell me that you were hurting?" Charlie pleaded.

I stared blankly at him and tried to search for an answer within myself, but I couldn't.

"Well, I'm going to let you get some rest," said Charlie, seeming a bit defeated. I nodded back at him and smiled, letting him know that I was alright.

"Would you like just one more visitor?" I heard a voice ask from the doorway. There stood Edward, leaning against the door frame with a smile across his face.

Charlie looked at me, awaiting my reply, and I nodded with a smile. Charlie nodded reluctantly and exited with Dr. Cullen following behind.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as he pulled up a chair to the edge of my bed.

I shrugged and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Edward sighed and looked down at his hands, trying to find something to say.

"Listen, Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Seeing the pain in his eyes made me feel awful for the way that I had reacted, both to him and his family. I was being stupid and childish, how could I just run out on them without even saying a word? After they had made me dinner and made me feel so welcome in their home.

"You really had me worried," he said. "After you ran out, I followed you."

'_What?'_

"I couldn't just let you be out there by yourself, I would have never forgiven myself. When I heard you scream, my stomach dropped. I thought something terrible had happened. Bella, I found you lying on the ground covered in blood. It was honestly the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced. I thought you had been attacked."

He found me?

"I grabbed you up and ran you back to my house. Watching you being loaded into the ambulance was horrific. I felt horrible."

"…Why?" I asked. Edward's head shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Because, I did that to you. I made you run. I pushed you too far and I'm so sorry, Bella."

The pain in my leg was becoming unbearable and I shifted.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked as he jumped up.

I gestured gingerly to my leg and he called for the nurse. Once the medication was in my system, it was hard to keep my eyes open. Edward read me the first two chapters of _Northanger Abbey _before sleep took me.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

I decided to stay with Bella that night. Chief Swan was working late and didn't want her to be alone, and frankly I didn't either. For the first couple of hours, I watched her sleep. Her breathing was quiet and her body was as still as death. She looked entirely too peaceful while she slept, which made me uneasy.

Why was she so still? So quiet? The only thing that eased my mind is seeing her chest rise and fall in rhythm. I watched quietly over her while she slept, trying my best not to give in to my own exhaustion.

I ended up finishing _Northanger Abbey _at about four-thirty in the morning. My eyes burned for sleep and my mind began to drift away. I gazed again at Bella's beautiful face before I gave into the calling.

A horrible scream jolted me into consciousness. I opened my eyes to see Bella crying out and thrashing. I quickly leapt to my feet and into action.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" I asked, but she continued to thrash. Was she sleeping?

I tried to grab her shoulders, but she began fighting me.

"NO!" she cried out.

"Bella!" I called as I wrapped her up in my arms tightly. She continued to thrash and fight, until she collapsed and sobbed into my chest.

What in the world had just happened? Doctors and nurses rushed in, ready for anything.

"It's alright," I assured. "Just a nightmare."

Bella continued to sob as I stroked her hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything is alright," I cooed.

The minutes passed and her cries began to get softer, before they stopped completely. She had fallen asleep in my arms. The morning light began to stream through the window and my eyes began to burn with exhaustion again. Careful not to wake her, I laid her down and before I could pull my arm from behind her, she nuzzled into my chest and I was stuck.

Lying next to her sent a surge of excitement through me that I had never felt before. These feelings that I had for her, I had never felt with anyone else. How could I care so much for someone that I had only just met? There was absolutely no denying it, I was in love with Isabella Swan.

"Edward," I heard someone whisper. I could feel someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing over me.

"Edward, wake up," said Carlisle.

I looked over to see Bella still sleeping next to me, beautiful as always.

"Son, go home, get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"No, no, Carlisle. I'm fine. I should really stay here with her," I replied. I really was exhausted, but I just couldn't leave her.

"Edward, she'll be fine. She is in good hands, I can assure you," Carlisle said with a smile. "Go home, rest."

I looked back to Bella and sighed. Carlisle was right. She was in good hands, much better hands than mine. I nodded reluctantly back to Carlisle and gently pulled my arm from under Bella.

"Please, call me if anything happens," I begged.

"Will do," he replied with a smile.

I drove home, barely keeping my eyes open. I was exhausted, three days in the hospital watching over Bella had really taken a toll on me. As I pulled up to the house, Alice and Esme met me in the driveway.

"How's Bella?" Alice asked.

"Is she alright?" Esme interjected.

"She's fine. She's tired, but that's to be expected.

Alice and Esme let out a sigh of relief before we all moved back into the house.

"Sit down, sweetie, I'll make you some tea," said Esme as I headed over to the couch.

"Edward, is Bella okay, really?" Alice asked with concern.

"Yeah, she's fine. She has an ulcer, but-"

"No, not like that," Alice cut in. "Bella seems…frightened."

"As far as I know, she doesn't talk much. She's very shy," I replied.

"I don't think that she's just shy, I think something is really wrong."

Alice was right. Bella was hurting, but it wasn't my business to pry. I would do anything in the world to help her, but I'm not going to push her. If she was in real danger, she's tell me…wouldn't she?

"She's fine, Alice. She's just painfully shy," I lied as Esme came back with a steaming cup of peppermint tea.

"She seems like a wonderful, girl," said Esme sweetly as she sipped on her tea.

"She's incredible," I replied. "She never speaks, but I feel like we talk all of the time. I've only just met her, but I feel like I've known her all of my life."

"Sounds like little Eddie is in love," I heard Emmett say as he came down the stairs holding Rosalie's hand.

"Shut up, Emmett," I barked.

"What? I like her. She's good for you," he replied as he and Rose sat on the loveseat across the room.

"It would never happen. She's not like that."

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"She's not the dating type. Hell, you should have seen how terrified she was when I picked her up that night. Poor thing was scared to death."

Esme smiled warmly at me and grabbed my hand.

"If it's meant to be, it will," she said.

I sighed and looked down at my steaming cup of tea. Maybe Esme was right, Bella will be with me when she is comfortable. If she doesn't want to be with me, then I just have to get over it. The question is, could I get over it? Could I get over her?

"I'm tired, I'm going to go lie down," I said as I stood and sat my cup on the table. I didn't look back at my family's faces as I moved up the stairs and to my room. I clicked the play button on my stereo before flopping down onto my bed.

Clair De Lune filled the room and Bella's face entered my mind. I imagined us waltzing around my bedroom, her beautiful brown curls bouncing around her face as she laughed. How I longed to hear her laugh. To see her smile, a truly happy smile. Could I give that to her? Could I give her the happiness that she deserved?

If nothing else, I was going to try.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella

After three days in the hospital and a round of antibiotics, I was released to go home. I spent the first couple of days in and out of bed before it was time to go back to school. Edward offered to drive me, but I declined. I wanted to drive myself, I hadn't had any time alone in a week. If Charlie wasn't checking in on me every five minutes, Edward was over making dinner and watching after me. I appreciated the help, but I was going insane.

Charlie had left early this morning, but made sure to leave me a nice and cold plate of eggs and bacon on the counter to make sure that I get my morning nutrition. Thanks, but no thanks, Dad. I shudder at the thought of that slithering down my throat and toss it in the trash.

The drive to school was quiet, just the way that I liked it. When I pulled into the parking lot, Edward was waiting for me, his nose stuck in a book. It's hard to miss me when my truck creaks into the parking lot, so sneaking past him isn't an option. He looks up from his read and comes to open my door.

"Good morning," he says with a smile. I smile in return and give him a gracious nod. "Mind if I walk you to class?"

I shrug and we start up toward the school doors. I could hear snickers and whispers coming from the other students as I limped passed. The rumor bug had spread about the freaky girl who didn't speak and suddenly I was public enemy number one. I wasn't surprised. The weird new girl couldn't possibly have captured the interest of the guy that every girl wanted without her putting out on him.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out to dinner with me sometime?" said Edward as we stopped outside of Biology.

His question made my blood run cold. Did he just ask me out on a date? Say something, Bella. I could feel the words climbing up my throat, but my mouth wouldn't move. Wait, that isn't words climbing up my throat. Oh, no.

I darted past Edward and into the bathroom. As I'm crouched over the toilet, Andy's face flashes through my mind. Dear God, I can't do this. I clutch tightly to the blade in my backpack. Just knowing that it was there made me feel better, but still, it wasn't enough.

The blade gleamed welcomingly in the light and I answered the call. I pressed the edge into my arm and dragged it across. I cut and sliced until I couldn't see his face anymore, until I couldn't hear his voice. Drops of ruby dripped from my wrist and onto the bathroom floor and I could breathe again. The walls that were closing in on me had retreated and I realized that I had missed first period. I quickly bandaged my arm and pulled down my sleeve.

"Bella?" I felt someone grab my arm and I turned to see Edward's worry stricken face staring back at me. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

My arm burned under my sleeve as I twisted it from his grip. I nodded my head quietly in response to his question and continued my path down the hallway.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said, seemingly defeated.

_'__Jesus, Bella, what's wrong with you? You're such an idiot,' _I scolded myself.

I shook my head, "No, I'll go," I whispered.

"Really?" he glowed.

I giggled at his enthusiasm.

Suddenly, his face changed as he cocked his head and stared. Feeling self-conscious, I turned to walk away. I could feel the heat rise up my spine, I knew what he was going to say.

"Bella?" he croaked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his ghostly white face. "What's wrong with your arm? Is that bl-blood?"

I quickened my pace and left him behind without any more explanation.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella

I avoided Edward for the rest of the school day and he made no attempt to try and find me. I knew that I had officially freaked him out and he'd probably never speak to me again. It hurt. It hurt like hell to admit, but, it would be easier to disappear this way. I could fade into the background without the distraction of Edward Cullen.

I skipped lunch to sit in the library and didn't stop at my locker after last bell. My head was pounding and all that I wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't believe that I was so careless as to let myself be exposed like that. How could I have let myself get so caught up in him? Jesus, Bella, haven't you learned your lesson yet? What's wrong with you?

As usual, the house was empty when I got home, and Charlie didn't show up until after dark. Dinner was already done and I had retreated to my room to avoid conversation. As the darkness crept further into the corners of the room, it became harder to keep my eyes open long enough to finish my homework.

As I lay in my bed, I could hear my pulse thumping in my ears. The trees from outside my window cast haunting shadows on my wall from underneath the moonlight. At one time, I used to think that the night was beautiful, full of life and opportunity, but now, it's full of terror loneliness. I snuggled deeper underneath the covers before sleep took me.

The morning air was cool and crisp against my face. I threw myself in the cab of my truck and closed the door behind me. I put the key in the ignition simply to find that the engine wouldn't turn over.

_Great. _

Charlie had already left for the morning, so, it looked like that I was walking to school. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I stepped back out into the cold Washington morning.

I'm not sure how long that I was walking before the silver Volvo pulled up beside of me, but I knew that I was freezing.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" I heard Edward ask.

_Ignore him, Bella. Just keep walking. _

"Bella?"

I continued to ignore him in hopes that he would drive on without me, but that wasn't the case. Instead, he threw the car in park and stormed up to me, cutting off my escape.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, Bella, but, I do know that I really like you. I know that I can't wait to see you every day and I know that when I'm with you, I'm happier than I've ever been. You've brought the sunlight in to chase away the clouds, even if you can't chase away your own," he said, turning my face up to meet his eyes. "Bella, I want to be your sunlight. Please, let me be that for you. Let me help you."

His eyes were pleading and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I dropped my gaze, feeling ashamed to have even looked him in the eyes. I didn't deserve him and I knew that. I was worthless, how could he not see that? How could he want someone like me?

"Please, Bella. I won't hurt you."

With that, I gave him a shy smile and nodded.

He smiled and opened the passenger door for me.

I knew that he was sincere and it made me the happiest girl on the planet, but there was a nagging part of me that wouldn't let me get too happy.

Was it Edward that I didn't trust, or was it me?


	10. Chapter 10

Edward

The night was wind was bitter as I walked up to Bella's doorstep. I could feel my core trembling with anxiety, nervous about how the night would go. The knock on the door boomed through the night and I stood back to wait for an answer. It wasn't long before Chief Swan swung the door open and invited me into the foyer.

"Bells is still upstairs getting ready…would you like some coffee?" he asked, awkwardly.

I nodded graciously and replied with, "Thank you, sir."

Backing off from her formal dinner attire after our first dinner together, Bella emerged a few minutes later wearing a black chiffon blouse, jeans and black converse sneakers. Her brunette hair fell in a cascade of curls around her face.

For a moment, my breath was taken. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life. And, in that moment, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Just in knowing that I was in this moment with her was a blessing and I was so thankful to have met her.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. "You look beautiful."

She smiled shyly and looked at her feet, ashamed. I knew that she didn't believe me and my heart hardened. How could she not see how incredible that she was? Who made her feel so worthless and why? Why was this beautiful girl so ashamed of who she saw in the mirror.

Defeated, I looked to her father, "I'll have her back by ten."

He nodded and kissed his daughter on the cheek before we moved out into the night.

The drive to Port Angeles was quiet. All I could hear was the quiet hum of my car's engine and the falling of soft snowflakes on the windshield. Before I could stop the thought, I wondered what secrets that she was hiding. I know that Bella thought that, in her silence, no one can hear her. But, I have never heard a more deafening scream.

"Here we are," I said as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. I quickly shut off the engine and went to open Bella's door. Energy surged through me when her hand touched mine and I'd never felt more alive.

"Reservation for Cullen," I told the hostess and she, politely, showed us to a corner booth.

"Order whatever you'd like," I said to Bella with a smile.

She smiled politely back at me and looked to her menu. I tried to focus on the task in front of me, but I always found myself gazing at Bella. At one point, she raised her gaze to meet my eyes, but quickly looked down and flushed.

"Bella, you don't have to be embarrassed around me. I won't do anything to hurt you." I said reassuringly.

For a moment, she opened her mouth to say something, but backed off when the waitress came for our drink orders. I sighed at the waitress' crappy timing and looked back to Bella.

"Water?" I asked, she smiled and nodded.

"One water with lemon and a tea for me please."

The waitress scribbled our drink orders onto her note pad and walked away to place them.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Bella spoke.

"I know that you won't hurt me," she whispered and my head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"Then, why do you seem so afraid to be around me?" I asked.

Her face filled with shame as she bit her lower lip. I wanted so badly to wrap her up in my arms and hold her. I wanted to make her feel safe.

I wanted to know everything that there was to know about Isabella Swan. I wanted to share her happiness and protect her from her sorrows. I knew that deep down inside, she was hurting, no matter how much she wanted to keep it hidden from me. Someone had hurt her and I was going to make sure that no one would ever hurt her again.


End file.
